


Quiet Moments

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Newtina- Drabble Prompt 14 - "They're so cute when they're asleep".





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Tina and Newt are already married in this and they have twins.

Newt and Tina's twins were only a few days old and they were both exhausted. Between taking care of the new babies and Newt's creatures, they hadn't had a minute to themselves.

Tonight was one of those nights. Newt was bottle-feeding a jellyfish while Tina was feeding the two infants and trying to quiet them to sleep.

Once everything was settled, Newt came to stand beside his wife, looking in at the two sleeping bundles in the crib. "They're so cute when they're asleep.", he said. 

"I know... and they're ours. We did that", Tina said, tears pricking her eyes. "I love you", she said.

"I love you too", Newt replied, bending down to kiss Tina.


End file.
